


A Very Lonesome Palace

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Steven Universe: Spinel’s Change [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, In Honor of SU:Future Ending in March, Obsessive Behavior, Plotless Fluff Piece, Post-Canon, Rarepair, References to Canon, Short One Shot, Spinel Deserves A Happy Ending, Spinel Has “Replaced” Pink Diamond, Wow I can’t believe Rebecca gave Spinel 3 Diamond Girlfriends, as usual with me, technically polyamory, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Some time after arriving on Homeworld, Spinel is left in the Palace for a day while the Diamonds travel to earth yet again.Boredom ensues.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Spinel/White Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven Universe: Spinel’s Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654090
Kudos: 15





	A Very Lonesome Palace

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering what caused this particular delusion to be written, there’s two explanations 
> 
> 1: I just watched the SU Movie, and by god is it the best “movie” I’ve seen on with CN’s name attached even back when I watched that channel years ago.
> 
> 2\. I was reading the SU wiki for a refresher course on both Spinel and the Diamonds for accuracy in other works, and the wiki states that the Diamonds “Fall In Love” with Spinel when they see her (it may have been changed since I read it, but my Fanfic riddled mind filled in the blanks)
> 
> If this doesn’t repulse everyone immediately, I’ll deffo do more like it in the future

Despite all of her flaws, which were only made worse by her thousands of years alone, Spinel still was and is a generally good person (excluding her outburst on Earth). This trait was seen clearly by the Diamonds, who brought her back to Homeworld to live alongside them. As they promised, the three Diamonds absolutely adored Spinel, treating her like the partner they’ve always been searching for (even given the Gem a small throne of her own underneath the much more imposing seat of White Diamond. 

The exact relationship between the snarky Gem and the malevolent trio was like that of an open romantic partnership, with Spinel’s affections (as romantic as Gems could be) being split among the three Diamonds as equally as someone of her size can. 

“My dearest, most irreplaceable light...how are you enjoying Homeworld?”

“It’s incredible, White Diamond! It feels like an entirely different world here.”

“Of course. Much has changed since you last were here, so it’s only natural this place seems so new.” 

—

It took no time at all for the trio of all-powerful Diamonds to keep Spinel with them at all times. To that point, they had Spinel nearby even when they were resting. A side effect of this trust is that whenever the Diamonds were off-world, Spinel was given seniority over almost every gem on Homeworld. 

“Now, we must be off to Earth to enjoy some time with our good friend...Steven. While we are away, we are counting on you to keep order around here. Can we trust you to follow these orders, our beloved Spinel?”

“What’s the occasion, White? Did Steven annoy another intergalactic threat or something?”

“I believe the term he used was “Beach Party”. He sounded quite excited, so I just had to invite the other Diamonds.”

“Why can’t I join ya? I’d barely make a peep, if that’s the problem!”

“Poor curious Spinel. While we do love you with all of our beings, there must be someone of status to keep things going as intended, and the Pearls aren’t meant for this kind of decision making.”

“Can do, White! I’ll keep the place in ship shape while you all take some much needed respite!”

“We know you will, you have Pink’s heart and mind ingrained within you.”

“Aww...thanks White. When do ya think you’ll be back?”

“By the time the sun lowers over the earthly horizon.”

“So...night?”

“In simple terms, yes.”  
—

As quickly as they announced their departure, the Diamonds left for Earth, leaving Spinel alone in her smaller pink throne with the Pearls awkwardly watching her every move. For a while, Spinel amused herself by asking vapid questions to the Pearls about various irrelevant topics (like what they do for fun, which didn’t get much of a response from either of the three lookalikes). 

But like all things, the novelty wore off within the hour, and Spinel awkwardly sat alone...just like in the garden all those years ago. The Pearls had left to handle idle busywork (and passively dodge the small gem’s incessant prodding). Originally, Spinel intended to simply wait for her “friends” to return, but then a green gem awkwardly stumbled into the throne room, holding a pile of clean-looking papers.

“Apologies, My Diamonds...” her words fell silent, as she suddenly took in the sight of a nearly empty throne, excluding the bored Spinel

“Heya! Don’t worry too much, the Diamonds are out on a well-earned vacation for the day. They told me to handle things for the time being, so here I am.”

“You’re...Spinel, the Diamonds new companion?” The guest was a Peridot gem, who seemed both confused and upset by the revelation, despite hiding it well enough.

“Yup, the very same! Whaddya need from the Great Diamond Authority?”

“Ah...I was uh..travelling through the Milky Way on my way back to Homeworld, and I came upon these odd messages..which seem to have a decipherable language in them. I came to the Palace to seek the Diamond’s wisdom.”

“Well ya got me! Don’t worry, I’ve been with the Diamonds long enough to know what is what and who is who.”

While the Peridot wasn’t pleased about the unannounced change of plans, she still begrudgingly handed the papers over to Spinel, who’s eye shot out cartoonishly to scan over the text.

“It says...huh” satisfied with her prognosis, Spinel retracted her eye back to its regular position.

“What?”

“Nothing big. Something about some stupid meteor shower “celebration” nearby, my Earth English isn’t entirely without its faults so...” Spinel shrugged her shoulders, nonchalantly tossing the papers behind herself

“I see. If I may, I have research to do, and I’m obviously the only Gem for the job.”

“Whatever, you’re excused.” Spinel uncouthly motioned for the Peridot to leave

With a slightly conceited salute, the Peridot sauntered out from the Palace. Once the slightly abrasive Gem was gone, Spinel returned to her reclining as she drooped awkwardly over the side of her seat.

—

As time passed, a nagging sense of anxiety boiled up inside of the short pink/purple Gem. What if the Diamonds did what Pink did all those years ago, setting up a pointless task simply to never return. It was supposedly improbable, after all of the love and affection the trio showed her since she joined them, but perhaps her clingy personality caused more malignant thoughts to harbor.

Worse even, what if she is doomed to be like this forever, passed around various places and various people only to be ditched. It’s understandable, with Diamonds being nearly flawless and gaudy Gems, perhaps the sudden realization of just how flawed Spinel is in comparison causes the Diamonds to think twice on their promises...she couldn’t possibly understand.

These thoughts came upon Spinel like a thunderbolt, and they wrenched their way into her mind quite well, causing her to internally break down. She was shaken from her anxiety by a familiar voice

“Oh, our beloved Spinel! We have returned from our brief exodus!” It was White Diamond, her smooth, perfect voice standing out among the more varied gems of Homeworld.

“It wasn’t an Exodus, White. It was a regularly scheduled break from our duties.” Blue Diamond added in, standing behind the tall pearlescent ruler.

“It matters little. We’re deeply sorry for leaving you for so long, our light.”

“I’ve told ya before, waiting ain’t a problem for me, White!” Spinel cheered, whilst leaping onto White Diamond’s shoulder like an obsessive pet. Seeing this, the two other Diamonds smiled brightly, with Blue reaching her pointer finger out to lovingly rub Spinel’s head.

“Did anyone start something with you, Spinel? If so, I’ll have them disintegra..” Yellow Diamond barks, ever the pacifist.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, Yellow, I can handle the odd glances or whatever.”

“Yes yes. Now my little radiant Gem...I do believe we owe you an apology.” White spoke up over the rabble, stretching her arms out dramatically.

“Apology? For what?”

“For abandoning you, even for only a day. You see, dear, we had originally planned on moving to earth with Steven so we could reunite with what remains of Pink. When we arrived, our plans changed due to the...carnage that occurred. We also met you on that day, our precious Gemstone. Not too long after, Steven invited us to his father’s nest for a “party” of the beach variety and we dutifully accepted. To that end, we promise, with all of our hearts, that we will keep you by our sides from this moment on...as we promised on that most joyous of days.”

“You don’t need to promise a thing. You three are the most important Gems in my entire life, and I wouldn’t let a day or two apart change that.” Spinel quipped, sliding down onto White Diamond’s open hands.

In near unison, the three towering Diamonds sighed happily at Spinel’s compliments, before taking turns placing a gentle kiss or two on her far less imposing figure. (Excluding Yellow Diamond, who simply smiled from behind her two companions) 

The outpouring of emotion reminded Spinel of when she met the trio back on earth, specifically the look of pure infatuation in the eyes of the Diamonds. It was a warm, consistent feeling, one that Spinel hadn’t experienced since before Pink abandoned her on that desolate garden.

Despite her constant anxiety over ending up alone all over again, she has a newfound, unending hope for the future...and also three omni-powerful “friends” to keep her company for as long as possible, to make up for thousands of years of lost time.

“So Spinel, what do you say to a nice stroll? I’m sure you’ve been positively bored to death in this Palace all day.”

“Really? I’d go anywhere with you three, no matter the time or place.”


End file.
